The grass is always greener on the other side :
by xChocolateCheesecakex
Summary: Fluffy story about Renesmee's struggle to accept that she will never be normal...pretty much. Rated T just incase. First fanfic x
1. Chapter 1

As they flew along the country roads she peered hopelessly out of the window and struggled to remember why she had ever agreed to this. Her aunts had been excited, especially Alice because she got to buy her a new outfit. Her mum had been excited. However she couldn't remember a second where she personally felt excited.

"Renesmee?" she finally snapped her head back round to face the attractive yet bland boy that was driving.

"Sorry…erm I'm just travel sick" she only muttered the words but still managed to emphasise the sick.

"We're nearly here" replied to boy in a voice that was so optimistic that it bothered her in her present mood. She didn't bother to continue the conversation and went back to staring out at the fields as they flew by. "Where did you say your parents were?" asked the boy who was clearly disturbed by her icy silence.

"Erm…abroad" she retorted and thought to herself '_well if you count Alaska as abroad then they are…unless they are on their way back from hunting great big animals that you would running screaming from like a small child'._ She smirked at her own thoughts but it quickly dissolved as she realised that she was being unduly cruel. Of course he would run and scream; it's human.

It's normal.

Once again she found herself scowling at her granite skin. It had never bothered her when she was smaller, she had liked being different. However as she spent more time away from her close family and friends she found herself longing for some normality. She wanted to be a running and screaming and to be scared, not knowing that wherever she turned there would be a family of vampires and a pack of werewolves watching her back. She wished that she could have been a small child for more than the few months she had.

She glanced at the boy and pondered the thought that he and every other child at her school believed her parents were her siblings. She didn't have any siblings and she never would.

"Renesmee? Renes…"

"Yeh?" The suddenness with which she snapped out of her daze alarmed the boy.

"We're here" He said and waved his hand towards a huge house with to more windows than most homes had bricks. She sprung out of the car silently and the pair walked awkwardly towards the crowds of their school friends. The akwardness never really faded and eventually she told him she would find another lift home and to go have fun. _'That will teach me to let my ridiculous family pick my dates'_ was the thought that circled around her head for most of the evening until it was interrupted by _'Who the hell should I ask for a lift…I don't like anyone!' _

Eventually she began to wander away from the house; she debated running home but decided it was too far. With the same miserable expression she had worn all night she stared at the horizon. A beautiful sunset was struggling to hide behind the mountains and every now and then it let her glimpse at some of its magical strands of colour. She tried to focus on the purple streaks through the forest but she was quickly blinded by glaring white lights. The sound of her stone skin colliding with the metal of the vehicle echoed across the surrounding fields. As chaos surrounded her she lay whimpering on the floor. Not because of the pain, she wasn't physically hurt. It was the recurring thought that each of every one of the other teenagers would have been killed on impact. For the first time in over a year she flashed a lightning smile at her granite exterior before closing her eyes and allowing the panic to totally engulf the scene of the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally when a loved one opens their eyes in hospital for the first time people are happy. Well maybe that's true but there has never been anything normal about the Cullens. Consequently when Renesmee Cullen finally opened her eyes she was greeted by scowling family members. They were all glaring at her except Carlisle who was talking to a nurse in the doorway. Eventually she left and he shut the door and joined the rest of the infuriated vampires in glaring at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" muttered her mother, "Why were you standing in the middle of a road?" She yelped, failing to restrain her anger.

"I didn't even notice" she answered honestly. However it was clearly not a good enough answer.

"Do you realise you could have been killed?" asked her father in a patronising tone.

"No I couldn't!" she snapped back. Silence fell over the room. Everybody knew she would have never really been hurt but they all felt she deserved to be told off anyway; however nobody could quite find the right words.

"Maybe…but that outfit was not unbreakable…and you ripped it to shreds!" fumed Alice but her anger only caused the other vampires to laugh. Renesmee stared at her leg and then at Carlisle and then back at her leg.

"Why?" she asked while attempting to move her right leg.

"Oh, well we needed to make you look less supernatural and more human so we had to break your leg" answered Emmett while still chuckling.

"You broke my leg!?!" she screeched while frantically waving he limbs around. Her behaviour only caused them to laugh more.

"No we didn't, I simply have put a cast on so it looks like it's broken" answered Carlisle after letting her panic for a few seconds.

After a couple of fake scans and fake pain relief medication prescriptions Carlisle released Renesmee from hospital. The car journey home was more akward that the one to the party had been.

"So…can I take this stupid cast off when I get home?" asked Renesmee. Simultaneously her parents glared at her before her father snapped his eyes back to focus on the road.

"No you can't…it can be your punishment…you have to wear it!" smirked her mother.

"I'll just break it off then" grumbled Renesmee under her breath however, of course, her parents could hear her and immediately returned to glaring at their daughter. She sighed loudly and began to curl her delicate hands into tight fists before stretching them out. For some reason she found this a great time waster. _'Stupid leg…stupid car…stupid horizon…stupid parents! STUPID PARENTS!' _She repeated her last thought over and over again, each time more loudly hoping that her dad would be listening as he often was.

"Stupid radio!" yelped her mother and both her and her father burst out laughing at her cursing of inanimate objects. It was something that Renesmee had obviously inherited from her mother.

She smiled at her bemused mother and smirking father and subconsciously apologised to her father for calling them stupid, before resting her head against the shaking glass and closing her eyes.


End file.
